


Leoworks

by Wordgal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Headcanon, Leo - Freeform, Reyna - Freeform, TEAM LEO, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgal/pseuds/Wordgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Reyna share a brief conversation, set sometime after the Heroes of Olympus saga, at CHB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leoworks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the series was completed, and before Caleo. There was a lot I still didn't know about. Please let me know what you think!

  Leo was trying very hard to be happy that they’d survived the Kalends of July again.  It shouldn’t have been difficult.  It could have just been another day that passed, like most days did. But it wasn’t. Every time, he remembered how helpless he’d felt after finding out that Percy and Annabeth had decided to go on a little, unconventional vacation.  He remembered the strange, haunted look in Percy’s eyes, after they’d finally rescued them. They still went off on their own somewhere for hours on end and just sat quietly, staring into space, like they were trying to hide from their thoughts.  Yep, the fact that they were back didn’t help much.

  He still felt like everything they’d been through had been his fault.  That stupid fortune cookie! He’d never look at Chinese food in the same way again.

   He looked around at all his friends and tried to convince himself that everything was fine.  The Doors of Death were closed, everyone was defeated. They could finally relax and do normal, demigod stuff.  Frank and Hazel were playing tag, except that Frank kept turning himself into a bird and flying away, and Hazel was riding Arion and trying not to trample people into the ground.  Jason and Piper were floating over Zeus’ cabin, talking quietly and occasionally laughing. The few Romans who’d stayed to work on drawing up a treaty between the two camps were gathered by the climbing wall, where its rumble would hide anything they said from any eavesdroppers. Leo was sitting in the dining pavilion on his own… again.  The seventh wheel, even after ‘The Seven’ had complete their quest.

   “You’re looking unusually normal, today. No super-speed fiddling, no strange contraptions running around you, no random sparks. Are you okay?” Leo looked up at Reyna and tried not to scowl. It was strange how, in the moonlight, she looked even more scary than during the day.  Not as scary as Annabeth, but still, it was hard to ignore the fact that she was dressed in Roman armour, with her cape catching the wind, her sword gleaming and her helmet under her arm, ready for war at a moment’s notice. Her long, dark hair tumbled around her shoulders, shining in the starlight.  He shrugged.

   “Just thinking,” he muttered, looking back down at his hands.

   “I thought you said thinking interferes with being nuts,” she grinned, sitting down next to him.

   “Yea, well, that was in the Team Leo era.  Nobody needs me to be nuts anymore,” he said.  Why was she sitting next to him?  He realised it wasn’t how she looked that scared him, it was the strange thoughts he had when she was around.  Like, he wondered what shampoo she used, and if it made her hair feel soft. Or her tried not to offer to make her an awesome shield with 101 different functions she’d probably never need.

   “Thinking Leo has no sense of humour,” she complained. “And Hephaestus cabin needs you, at least.  I hear they’re planning extraordinary fireworks for the fourth.  I’m sure-”

   “Great idea!” Leo interrupted, getting up.  “I’ll go help with the fireworks,” he said, as if to remind himself what he was doing. He was fairly certain he was going to make an idiot of himself if he sat with Reyna any longer, and while she wasn’t as powerful as Khione, she was plenty dangerous with that sword. She looked puzzled at his sudden spurt of energy as he started off towards the forges.  She got up and caught up to him quickly.

   “You know,” she said, “if you can figure out how to make ‘Team Leo’ in fireworks, I might even agree that Romans have clumsier fingers than the Greeks.” Leo scowled and Reyna laughed. Then, before Leo had a chance to say anything else, she leant forward quickly and kissed him.  Leo was so surprised, he froze completely. “See you at the fireworks, Leo,” she called over her shoulder as she sprinted down the hill to join the rest of Camp Jupiter.

   “Sulphur, magnesium, strontium…” Leo started muttering to himself, counting off the ingredients on his fingers.  He was going to make Leoworks, better than anything Camp Half-Blood (and Reyna) had ever seen before.


End file.
